Behind Shades
by Ransomrigged
Summary: Six is constantly bugged by the un-caged EVO roaming around Providence, named Rex. Rex just doesn't understand "Get Lost". Set after Rex is found by Providence as a kid. Short pointless One-Shots
1. One Day

**My first Generator Rex story. It's weird, because it's taken me a while to finally decide to write one, when this show is in my Top 5… Not important.**

**Disclaimer: We don't give a dang about not owning shows, we all already KNOW that!**

**Title: Behind Shades**

Six, like any other modern day ninja, was doing his job, minding his own business. He didn't care about anyone else's problems, but he always said he did; even if he never says it aloud. This… _epidemic, _was giving him something to do, someone to play a role in the fate of the world. For so long, he wanted to escape his purpose in this _war; _but now, he couldn't go back to that day for anything.

"Six, _this is what_ you do whenever we're at HQ? Talk about socially deprived…" Rex asked from behind him.

Six lowered his katanas, and glanced over his shoulder at the kid, "You spend your time with a monkey, locked in your room playing video games"

Rex grinned slightly, "Well, as long as I'm outta their hair, everyone's okay with it. So, Mr. Ninja-man, can you teach me to use those swords y'got?"

Six frowned, "No," He sliced through the wooded dummy of a common EVO, half of the body sliding down to the metal floor of the training room.

"But _why? _I've got a sword, and no idea how to use it!" Rex complained, morphing his hand into a blade, swinging it around aimlessly. The orange steel came once too close to Six's place, forcing him to duck, unless he wanted to become de-capitated.

"Rex!" He shouted. "What do you think you're doing?"

"That's exactly what I'm trying to tell you! I don't KNOW!"

Six narrowed his eyes to a glare, from behind his glasses. "Go away,"

Rex pouted, dragging himself out the door. "When I get a little older, and have to go around saving the world, and your sorry butt, I expect to be TAUGHT to use my wicked powers!" The child called, striding away.

Six raised an eyebrow. That kid was officially getting on his nerves and he'd only met him a few months ago.

Six went back to his endless training. _One, the only thing you never taught me, was when to stop._

Peering from around the door frame, he watched the agent move from a spot, to another in a blur. Cutting every Providence training dummy like a knife through butter, destroying everything in his path. Rex's eyes widened in aw, _cooool… _

**Later on in the Lab:**

"Hi Rex, what are you doing here?" Holiday asked the boy, who walked up next to her.

"Six is mean, so I came here because at least _somebody _in this place is nice." He crossed his arms, hopping up on the cleared desk. "When I say that, I mean you."

She smiled softly, ruffling his hair, "Dang it Rex," She turns back to her clipboard, and at times typing on her computer. "Why don't you go play with the monkey?"

"He told me he needed his sleep. Then I went to the Ninja, he told me to get lost; _not surprising. _I tried making conversation with a random solider, but he sort-of hates EVOS… So, here I am!" He finished his sentence with a fake cheer.

She sighed, pushing a lock of her jet black hair behind an ear. "Try White, being in a sanitized box makes people lonely." She winked.

Rex rested his chin on her knee, "White hates me, too. Well, not necessarily _me, _but EVOS, I get that. But really, if he wants to hate EVOS, he should come and _meet _one."

Holiday clicked her pen closed, "Than why don't you tell him that?" She went over to the large wall monitor, and used the screen underneath to call the Knight. Once his face appeared on the screen he voice rang out loud and clear. "_What?"_

"I have a break through, White." Holiday said, with slight darkness, "Remember yesterday, you said that EVOS don't have minds, thoughts, or emotions?" He was silent. "Rex _does, _apparently. So Rex, what do you feel right now?" She asked him.

He sat up straighter, "You could say boredom, maybe some neglect, but mostly boredom." He answered.

"So, you need me _why?" _White asked, irritated.

"So, because Rex is an EVO, and he _does _feel emotion, the other two come into play. So, how do we know that _other, _more hostile EVOS don't?" She held up her clipboard, showing a picture of a common EVO's brain. She went back to the computer under the big screen, that turned on another, that shows a larger picture of a brain. "You see, White, when the human or animal changes, the form of the brain does too, but very slightly. The only section is the parts of the brain that is, are Common Sense, Decision Making, and Judgment."

"What are you saying?"

She groaned, "I'm saying, that all those EVOS in the Petting Zoo, can feel restrained, sad, happy; whatever _we _feel! All the EVOS in the _world, White."_

"I should care? This world is still trying to adjust to the event that started this all. How about, when every household has a pet EVO, we can take a public vote if EVOS have emotions."

"I have emotions!" Rex Shouted. "You just gotta open your doors to the world, White!" He jumped off the table to stand next to Holiday. He pointed a finger right at the screen, "Before ya know it, I'm gonna be sent all over this ball of dirt, doing _your _dirty work! This is the stuff you used to do! It's like retirement, but I just do your work belter than you ever would!" He pulled over his goggles, and created what he calls his "Rex Ride". "See ya later Holiday! I see YOU everywhere I look! He spoke directly to the screen, right before he took off. The motor roared, taking him away from the lab.

Once he was out of sight, she sighed. "Yup, EVOS have emotion, including anger." She went back to her work on the computer.

White, growled quietly. "I hate that kid."

"So he's a kid? I though he was an EVO?" She kept her eyes on the papers.

He paused. "The EVO looks like a kid, case closed." He turned the screen off, silence now in the laboratory.

She dropped her clipboard on the desk where Rex was sitting. "Dang it, Rex! Maybe we should be studying you instead, or Bobo, or dissect an EVO's brain, or… GOD!" She covered her face with her hands. "So confused…" she moans. "Okay Holiday, pull yourself together. He's the cure that can save the world, no big deal. Maybe we should study his active nanites…" She frowned, gazing at her reflection in the glass window that over looked the Petting Zoo. "Or the way the nanites react when he cures an EVO. Or where the active nanites of the EVO goes when he cures them…"


	2. Not Anymore

Today, was going to be different. He knew it from the moment his mind reached consciousness that morning. He knew that this day, was to be unordinary, even if there stood a blockade in its way. No matter how hard he may try, he would fail to keep it all tied down. Today was different.

Agent Six had spent almost his entire life training with a man named One, being pushed beyond his limits. Yet, not by One, by himself. Today was no exception to break that chain.

He sat up in bed, tossing over his legs. He reaches for his shades, bringing them to his face. The usual darkness in the room was brought by no windows. This room was located far from the outer walls of the HQ. No sunlight would get in, not even if it tried.

Six tugged his tie tight around his neck, looking himself over in the mirror slowly. His green suit shows no wrinkles, his pants the same; his face holds no emotion, katanas out of sight. He was as ready as he'll ever be.

He punched in a numerical code, his door sliding open. He walks over the threshold, and down the bleached white hallway. The only noises are the claps of the soles of his shoes on the floor, his breathing wasn't even accounted for. Up ahead, was the EVO's excuse for a room. He shared the closet like thing with a monkey, of all other roommates. It still beats Six how those two manage to keep held together in such a small place for most of the day playing video games.

Suddenly, a reasonably loud bang erupted from inside the room. The door slid open mechanically, right after strange electric blue designs of a circuit board shown on the barrier. Smoke blew out of the gap in the wall, along with Rex, and the Chimp. Rex covered his mouth, coughing along with the other. Six stood, unfazed.

"Don't ask," Rex groaned, wiping dirt smudges of his face, "it was Bobo's idea,"

"Hey, don't go pointin' fingas at meh," He said in his raspy voice, walking away.

"Where do you're think you're going'?" Rex shouted after him.

"None o' yer business!" He stomped into the next hall, out of sight.

Six turned back to the boy, "Why?"

He stood, patting large amounts of dirt from his orange jacket, "Okay, before you go all Ninja on me, it was all his idea. He wanted to see if the security camera in our room would short circuit if he poured… _liquids _on it. Apparently, it has a defense system, we were forced out." Smoke was still coming out of the doorway. "Alright, now you can go Ninja on me,"

"I'm not planning on it," He says, "Though, most security systems have security systems here,"

"Nice to know," A devious smile creped upon his features.

"What are you planning?"

"Huh? Oh, just to save the world, the usual. What about you?"

He's silent, facing away from him. It wasn't needed to show him his back; he could just look away from behind his glasses. But no, that's not what he does, he shows you his back when you're not a threat to him, then he leaves you in the dust. That's Six, don't question it. Holiday may say it's rude, but he could care less, he made his own rules.

"So, I guess I'll see you later then, right?" the kid asked from behind him.

"Sure," He said, striding away.

The heels of his shoes tapped away on the floor, his face expressionless. Inside the sleeves of his jacket, he could feel the cool metal rub against his arms.

"You know, even if he looks human, remind yourself he's not," White's voice echoed in the empty hall. "He can _just _as easily turn into that… _thing _again."

"You were trying to kill him," he said blandly.

"_He, _was also trying to kill _us. _Remember, he's an EVO, a _monster. _You should know, better than any of us. Remember what they can do, what they are, what _it _did to-"

"That's enough, White," He says.

That was enough. He didn't care anymore for White. No matter what he did for him, who he was to him, it's nothing now.

"_We watch each other's backs, got it Six? Like brothers." _He once said to him, at the beginning of Providence. It wasn't like that anymore. They had a cure, now. They didn't have to kill anymore. With Rex, the human race would surly survive. _"I'll see you later, right Six? After we bag some monsters, you can train to your heart's content." "Sure," he responded. _

He knew now, that the germ-phobic partner of his was just like everyone else, he could change drastically; from a brother, to… whoever White Knight is now.

Six went into the private training room, where'd he spend enough time until his stomach ached from hunger, or a new mission emergency. He wouldn't stop until then.

He wouldn't stop fighting, no matter how different this day may turn out to be.

"_Don't stop, partner. We're in this together, from beginning to end. I don't care how long that may be, but until every monster is off this planet, we're brothers, all the way through"_

_But not anymore, _Six thought, unsheathing his katanas, _Not anymore…_


	3. Fool

_**READ THIS! %^&*!#$%**_

**I like reviews. Don't be a stranger… **

"Six," He said from the seat, "Six. Six Six Six. _Six." _ He hunched himself over in the large space from his back, and the shoulder-bars, his face placed between the bars meant for an average size soldier's hands. "_Six!"_

"What?" He asks, blandly, yet still irritated.

"Why do you wear sun-glasses, even when it's dark out or you're inside?" He gazes up at the agent.

He pauses for an answer to come to him, that won't give away any personal info, and still give the kid satisfaction, "I think I look good in shades,"

Rex blinks a few times, before saying, "You're wrong. They make you look like an idiot. Take them off,"

He turns his head to look at the EVO, "No,"

"Do it,"

"_No,"_

"Scared?"

"Of what?"

"Not putting them back on, duh. You'll think you look so good _without _them, so you'll never put them back on. Trust me dude, I'm right."

He glares from behind the lenses, "No." He turns his head away, "Besides, I know what I look like without them, and personally, I think I look better with them on,"

"You think wrong, I think right, TAKE THEM THE HECK OFF!"

Six's eyes narrow on the kid, _what was that? _"Do you want me to do take them off, just so you can see my eyes?"

Rex bites his lip, looking away, "No,"

"Rex,"

"Okay yes! How come Holiday is the only one who knows what you look like in reality? Aren't you supposed to be my nanny, we're supposed to share secrets with each other or something? C'mon! I told you what Bobo said about green that time," He sighs, "I just wanna know what your eyes look like, is all,"

_There he goes, switch from confessional to pity, _"No,"

"OH C'MON!" He bangs his forehead on the bars several times, "POR QUE NO PUEDO OBTENER?" **("WHY CAN'T I GET OUT?") **

"Stop doing that or you'll give yourself a concussion,"

"I'll stop if you take of your shades!" He shouts.

He groans, "_Fine,"_

Rex stops immediately, staring at the agent hopefully.

Six reaches for the wire of his glasses, pulling them off his face.

"QUE?" Underneath his glasses, was a second pair, only thinner.

"I took them off," He does his best to hide his smirk, folding the glasses, placing them in his pocket. "You know Rex, you're right, I do look better without my shades on,"

He has no emotion on his face, "I hate you,"

"Who doesn't?"

He hesitates, "You have a point,"

Six nods, frowning on the outside, _Holiday._

One of the soldiers was laughing his head off, practically.

"I hate you, too," Rex shouted at him.

He ceases, calming down, his head bowed in a pout.

"Oh fine, you can laugh," Rex hisses, crossing his arms. He pouts in defeat, enraged.

Six sat across from him, smirking idly. Yeah, even ninjas have emotion…

Ha, you actually thought that _Six the Secret Green Clad Nanny Providence Agent _had emotion? You guessed wrong, son, he's emotionless unless it comes to Holiday or Rex making a fool of himself. Ha. No way.

**Yeah, I know it's short, but I made it as funny as I could at the moment, so BE HAPPY AND LOVE IT!**


	4. Gotten Into

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.**

**I haven't updated for MONTHS, and I am ridiculously SORRY!**

**I've been caught up in my Adventure Time story, but I'm gonna make it up to you! Promises!**

Agent Six knew he was being watched.

Yes, he had a personal stalker today.

That uncomfortable feeling at the bottom of his stomach, and his back. He was being observed from a distance, by someone, somewhere, all the time. Though, that was usually White Knight, but not this time.

This was weird, even for Six.

Yeah, he's been stalked before, but the guy was usually knocked out within the next eight seconds. _This, _had been going on for too long. He woke at seven this morning, it was four now, and the feeling hadn't wavered.

Maybe he should just spend the rest of the day in the Men's Bathroom stall. At least _there _he could be in peace; other than the smells emanating from all directions instead of gazes.

"Whoever's there, you have exactly ten seconds to come out and show yourself, before I slice through this entire H.Q." He growls, glancing over his shoulder.

He waits, _seven, six, five-_

"Okay, fine! Y' Caught me. Congratulations." _The Kid, _morphs from the training room wall.

"How did you do that?" He asks, blandly.

"Some freak installed a cloaking system in here. I can hack into it so… yeah." He crosses his arms, "So, why do people call you Six?"

His mouth forms a nearly unnoticeable scowl, "Because that's my name."

He raises an eyebrow, "Your parents named you _Six? _Wow, they must've _hated _you."

He turns his back to the kid, "My parents didn't name me that." He slices through yet another EVO hologram, "I named myself that,"

"What? Why would you name yourself _Six? _I thought you were smarter than that, guy."

Agent Six sighs silently, "My name is Six, because I'm the sixth most deadly person in the world," Slicing through yet another robot of an EVO, he raises a single blade above his head. With one quick, un-traceable motion, Rex finds the katana pressed up against his throat- a clear threat.

"Are you _done, _yet?" He asks the kid.

Their eye meet, or at least the boy's glares into his glasses, "Not even close."

The blade finds its way back into Six's sleeve, snugly against his flesh as its twin. "Then hurry up,"

He leaves the training room to wander the halls of the Head of Providence.

"Hey, where ya goin'?" Rex calls, running to catch up with him. "Just trying to 'Break the Ice' between us, Y'know?"

"No," He answers, emotionless.

He pauses, "_Fantastic. _That's just _fantastic, _'Agent Six'."

Didn't this kid _get it? _He threatened him, as a simple Back Off, but nope, not big enough for him.

God, what had he gotten himself into?

"Six, six six six six six, SIX!"

"_What?" _He hisses, his hands clenching to fists in annoyance.

"I… I just wanted to tell you, that Holiday needed your help with something, like an hour ago…"

Well that was out of nowhere.

"And you didn't tell me _sooner?"_

"I wanted to see how long I could watch you before getting myself killed!" He defends, "'Sides, I'm proud of myself, took you a while…"

He groans, what in the world had he gotten himself into?

If he just stayed with One, Dos, Trey, all of them… Maybe he'd adopt the name One, and leave Six behind.

"What did she need me for?"

"Something to do with Over-Active Nanites in humans. I thought it wasn't important, so I waited to tell you."

What had he gotten himself into…


	5. Swords Equal Bad Days

**Okay, I lied, sorry. I think I should tell you about the promise I made to never make promises… I know this chapter is late so sorry! ( because I've got better things to do- like play with wild animals…)**

It was probably _the _worst day in his life, right about then. Okay, maybe not the worst, but it's somewhere up there.

Why is it, you ask?

First, he was interrupted in the middle of his shower by _White Knight._

Yes, there are cameras and screens in the bathrooms of Providence. _Only the best at Providence!_

Next, he missed breakfast; more or less skipped out on it because molding pancakes don't float him boat. Even Green Clad Ninjas need to Break Fast for Breakfast, too, y'know, with their secret ninja powers…

And lastly, he finally gave in to the EVO's pleads to teach him how to use a sword. And wow, was that a mistake.

"Are you _trying _to kill me?" He shouted, ducking another swipe form the Kid's blade three times his size.

"Yes!" He calls back, attempting to lift the extremely heavy machinery unsuccessfully. "Maybe!"

The Ninja drops to a push-up position. He swings his legs around, knocking Rex's feet up with a Scissor Sweep, the kid landing heavily and painfully.

He sits there dumbly for a moment, taking in what actually just happened. "What the heck?"

Six sucks his katanas back into the sleeves of his jacket as if he'd never had them. "You were out of control," He says simply, his head turned up but his eyes still locked on the other's.

"Yeah, well, good right? Kill everything, hoorah. Bueno, correcto?" He his wrist on his propped up knees, gazing down at the floor. Something wasn't right with him.

Six sighs on the inside, "No. If you don't have control of your weapon, you have no control over the fight. No control, you don't even stand a chance of _living _in battle. You're right, you have a lot to learn,"

Rex glances up at him from the corner of his eye, "Oh, gee, thanks Six; for putting me down,"

The Agent holds out a hand for the other to take, and pulls him from the ground, "No, I break you down, then build you up stronger,"

The EVO peers at him with a pout like a lost puppy, "That doesn't sound too awesome,"

Yes, this day was a lot worse than others.

Later on, after a solid three hours of no productive training, Six stiffly walked through the hallways, and into the central Lab where most of Doctor Holiday's research on Nanites, EVO's, and most importantly Rex, went down. It was starch white (another reason he was thankful for his shades) and always had an unhealthy amount of sunlight flooding through the huge wall of windows that over looked the Petting Zoo. Sure enough, the brain of Providence was scratching notes onto her clipboard, brows knitted in concentration.

"Holiday," He greets, turning to his side, pretending to look out into the Petting Zoo.

"Oh, hi Six," She murmurs, looking up from her work for a moment, though turning back when she gets no further recognition, "Should you be training, still? Rex's been jumping off the walls all morning for today,"

He shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets, "He almost killed me, highest counting twenty seven," He watches her through his glasses for her expression.

A beautiful smile tugs on her lips, that is quickly covered by her hand, "That's not funny at all,"

Typical. "I think you're going to have to surgically remove that sword from his arm. He won't stop swinging it around," He says blandly, as if it were the most boring thing on Earth.

She squeezes her eyes shut, only strangled chuckles coming from her that should've been out loud laughs. The sounds she was making were oddly adorable.

"Believe me, it's never a good thing for a kid his age to have a sword at him command; it'll be worse when he's a teenager; imagine the evil he'll do,"

She leans forward over the railing of the catwalk, "I can't wait to see how he'll turn out. I mean, Providence could do better raising him, but we're doing pretty good to what we _could've _done,"

Six's eyes widen, from fear or shock, behind his glasses. He remembers what Providence did to EVO's.

_Kill or Contain_

Rex, with his weapons, would most definitely be under the column KILL. He lowers his gaze slightly at the thought of Rex dying. He remembers fighting for him the day Knight went White.

"He told me he thought of us as family, you know," She said quietly, turning her head to see the always blank expression of his face.

He nods, "I know," Gah, no he didn't. what was he to Rex, a father, a brother, an uncle?

A _crazy _uncle? Ninja Assassin?

He shivers, _Nanny._

"Oh don't worry about it, we're doing most of the work Providence isn't," She starts to walk back down to the main where all the computers were, yet somehow is stopped by the strong hand grasping her upper-arm. "Yes?"

He hesitates… _what? _Agent Six DOES NOT hesitate. "Thank you, for caring about him," Is all he says.

She doesn't reply, because she knew he cared, too; even if he didn't show… _anything, _really.

He doesn't try to hide the fact that he's watching her, even from the catwalk. He can make bad decisions sometimes…

"HEY SIX! WHAT'CHA STARIN' AT?" The irritating voice rings loud and proud across the whole place.

That day sucked.


End file.
